Where Her Loyalties Lie
}} As the Linear Guild's attack on the Order goes further and further off the rails, an argument between Sabine and Qarr suggests that Sabine is likely more loyal to Nale than she is to the fiendish Directors. Cast * Nale ◀ ▶ * Sabine ◀ ▶ * Qarr ◀ ▶ * Amun-Zora ◀ ▶ * Amun-Zora's Jailer ◀ Transcript Sabine is flying through the unfinished portion of the palace. Qarr teleports in next to her, "pop!" Sabine: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the arena, handling the wizard. Qarr: Wizard's out, but so are Z and the kobold. V trounced them. Sabine: What? I thought you told Z all of the elf's deepest psychological weakpoints so he couldn't lose. Qarr: I did, but that idiot drow doesn't talk enough to rub them in the right way! Sabine: Geez, and Elan has us chasing him all over the darn palace... This is turning into a disaster. Qarr: I told you attacking was a stupid, unproductive idea! Qarr: We should cut and run while we still can. Sabine: Hey it was Nale's idea to jump them, so we did. He's the boss here. Qarr: But he listens to you. You could have talked him out of it. Sabine: That's not the way our relationship works. Qarr: Uh huh. Just remember your pre-existing relationship to the three gentlemen downstairs. Sabine: I've never forgotten it. You don't know what my orders are, Qarr. Sabine: I'm doing my job in my own way. Concentrate on doing yours. Qarr: Whatever, Sabine. Qarr: All I know is that the last bad girl I met that chose that stupid mortal face over her master— Qarr: —Let's just say it didn't end well for her. Sabine: Go to Hell, imp. Qarr: Was just headed there now. I'll give your love to the Directors. Qarr Gates out of of the Prime Material Plane. Cut to Nale and Amun-Zora talking. Nale: Wait, so you hate Elan AND my dad, too? Amun-Zora: I've sworn to see Tarquin's blood on my sword. Nale: I don't suppose you'd be interested in joining the Linear Guild, would you? Amun-Zora: Hmmmm. While I will surely need allies in my vendetta, I think I must contact my homeland as soon as possible. Nale: Sure, sure. No rush. Here, take my card. Send to me if you change your mind. Nale hands her his business card. Sabine teleports in next to Nale, "pop!", as Amun-Zora leaves the panel. Sabine: Who's that? Can I kill her? I'm in the mood to kill something. Nale: No; the more people out there who want my father dead, the better. Nale: Come on, babe, Elan ran this way. If we can catch him, we can turn this thing around. Sabine: Right behind you, honey. Only Sabine remains partially in the panel. Sabine: All the way. D&D Context * Qarr and Sabine possess several spell-like abilities beyond the canonical capabilities of normal Imps and Succubi. Specifically, the teleport ability Qarr used to arrive at the beginning of the strip and Sabine uses in panel 10, as well as a Plane Shift ability which Sabine in #380 claims fiends can use once per day. The context of the dialog would suggest Qarr is using the latter ability in panel 7, but in this case it does not create a portal to the other plane, as it did in #380 as well as when Zz'dtri cast the spell in #802, and even when Qarr himself used the ability in #637. So perhaps he has gone elsewhere than where he said he was going. On the other hand, the evil adventurers in #497 use the spell to "pop" in without a portal, so perhaps he did as he said. Trivia * In panel 6, Qarr is referring to Therkla. * This is the only other appearance of Amun-Zora's Jailer, visible in the bottom left of panel 8. He also appeared in #801. External Links * 804}} View the comic * 213740}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Teleport Category:Uses Plane Shift Category:Linear Guild Attacks!